Guild
Guild (ギルド Girudo) is a union formed, organized and operated by a group of people. The term guild is mostly associated with online gaming groups from World of Dragoncraft. But in the New World however, it is treated as a medieval term that defines a person's association of a trade. Overview All guilds are led by a Guildmaster, whose main job is to maintain and supervise the internal and external operations of the guild. Guilds can be formed by a wide variety of professional associations, ranging from the likes of merchants to adventurers. In World of Dragoncraft, it is even possible for multiple guilds to join together in forming a larger guild such as Trinity which is made up of three at most . Though both in World of Dragoncraft and the New World too however, the one thing that will most likely happen is multiple guilds working together side by side on a common issue they deemed as a threat to their organization. Guilds who were treated as a definite threat with hostility by others was either 2ch Alliance or Three Burning Eyes is a notable example of the enemy's attacks on them. guilds start with 5 members and each time you level up the guild you get benefits and +1 max space for another member. There is also a total of 1190 Guilds. World of Dragoncraft Guilds are association of players that have banded together to be conqueror of all the secrets within the game. This involves, leveling up, conquering dungeons, participating in game events and even challenging other guilds. Guilds can be made by giving 5 LE and 5 soul points and you must be over level 40. Your guild can start with 5 members and will allow +1 each time it levels up. Each territory you own will give your Guild Bank 1 emerald/minute, and will receive 10% of the XP gained by anyone in your territory to your guild, so the more territories you control, the stronger your guild will be. Guilds serve as a way to make the World of Dragoncraft experience more enjoyable with friends while players go on quests, The purpose of a guild in World of Dragoncraft not only serves a social one, but also out of practicality as the dangers of playing solo. Player-killing for example is a favorite past-time for many sadistic guilds that prey on new players to the game. A guild acts similar to a protective umbrella, that protects players from constant harassment and allows them time to cultivate their levels in order to gain more experience. Guild Master Normally, one would need developer tools to change a character’s backstory, but through the inherent powers of a guild master, one could directly access a Custom NPC's settings and edit them. This seems to go hand in hand with the guild weapon wielded by them. Systematically, the position of guild master in a guild gives the player full command over the NPCs to do their own bidding. However, if the guild master did not give a specifically-worded command, they would not recognize it as an order. ." Guild Meeting Meetings were a chance for most of the members of its guild to meet, and thus chances were high that they could conduct large-scale activities like hunting. If there was really nothing planned later on, it would be the best place to recruit members for a party, so they planned to chat up some people and suggest that they go along. Guild Member Other than the Guild Master, it seems the guild members also shared the same privilege like their leader in creating Custom NPCs and dungeon layouts with settings and backstories. Although the Custom NPCs are supposedly pre-programmed by their respective creator in the guild, they can still be reprogrammed if someone like Momonga holds the position as guild master. Membership Other than the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, there were other guilds with trial periods that are several weeks long. At the same time, there are all sorts of entry requirements and so on in order to qualify as an official guild member to one. Guild Base A Guild Base is any location claimed by a Guild. Be it a city, a dungeon, etc. any location in World of Dragoncraft can be used by members of a guild as their home base if they were the first to defeat it upon discovery. While so, their guild base must be protected at all cost from foreign invaders. For that reason, it is quite possible to later lose control over their guild base afterwards if the invader have successfully manage to mount raids against it and laying sieges to their strongholds. Types of Guilds Pk Guilds A term that describes guilds which prey on players for fun and amusement. Information Guild A term that describes guilds which specializes in obtaining information, posting game walkthroughs and cheats on free forum websites to assist the younger players and beginners new to the game. Trading Guild A term that describes guilds which mainly focus on the economic aspects of the game by selling items that they make. Neutral Guild A term that describes guilds which doesn't affect the game since they are usually just a guild with a group of friends since its easier to manage Classes of Guilds Guilds have different classes to classified how strong in their respected profession * F Class: 1~10 - Had just clearly started their guild * E Class: 11~20 - Monsters that can't be beaten by normal person, only by trained person. (ex: Ogres) * D Class: 21~30 - Needs veteran soldiers or adventures to deal with. * C Class: 31~40 - * B Class: 41~50 - * A Class: 51~60 - A rank that an ultra-elite warrior can manage. * A+ Class: 61~70 - Adventurers that use 4th tier spells are here. * A++ Class: 71 ~ - A rumored difficulty level that is suitable for an Adamantite adventurer which is around 90. New World The setting of the New World is that of a medieval world. Henceforth, guilds are prevalent throughout the world and a part of everyday life. They are unions of trade that maintain and facilitate the flow of goods and services throughout society. Each guild occupies its own unique niche in the economy. List of Guilds in the New World Edit * Adventurer's Guild * Magician's Guild * Pharmacist's Guild * Merchant's Guild Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organization Category:Game Mechanics